Memory Cave
by Crystalum et Chaos
Summary: Italy has been leaving at night, crying in his room. Germany, not knowing what to do, asks Hungary for her help. Inside the memory cave, Germany learns something only Hungary knows...


_**Kk, for those few ppl following me on fanfic, I know I'm supposed to be writing Falling FM, but chapter three is very tricky, and these fics come to me in my dreams! I'm so sorry! Um, I hope you like this! This is my first Hetalia fic, and I'd originally thought my first Hetalia fic would be a Spamano one, but this kept nagging at me! I DREAMT this one night!**_

_**Disclaimer: I regret not owning Hetalia, and Chaos I EXTEMELY happy I don't…**_

The creak of a door opening. Footsteps softly passing by my room. A soft "Ve~" as I heard the front door open and close as Italy left. He had been doing this for months, now, always returning before daybreak and lying next to me the nights I couldn't hear him sobbing when he went to bed after dinner.

* * *

><p>"Germany?" "Hello, Ms. Hungary." Hungary blinked in surprise, "I wasn't expecting to see you, what bring you here? Is something troubling you?" she must have read my expression. I sighed running a glove hand through my blonde hair, "Italy cries often at the end of the day when he thinks we're asleep. Usually I wouldn't get worried, but it's getting worse! He's avoiding looking at me as much as possible, and he's also not as cheerful during the day. He hardly even ate his pasta last night!"<p>

Hungary's green eyes filled with concern, changing into realization as she looked at the calendar. "Oh, that's right! I'd almost forgotten you don't know yet!" My bright blue eyes flashed with confusion. What was she talking about? Should I know? How did she know if I knew or not? Hungary stood up, light brown waves flowing behind her as she fetched two lanterns. "Come with me. This is very important! I did as she requested.

* * *

><p>The lanterns were the only source of light inside the tunnel. There was dust everywhere, and there seemed to be something engraved on the walls. I stepped towards a wall and studied it. <em>1800's.<em> A time period. A little next to it was a slightly messy note. I read it.

_Met Italy, failed at trying to get her to join me._

I chuckled. _Her? _I wondered for a second how Italy looked like when he was young and got a flash of a much chubbier Italy wearing a green maid's outfit with a handkerchief over his hair. If that was what he looked like, I didn't blame whoever wrote this anymore. The whole place looked familiar, though I knew I've never been here before. "What is this place?" I heard myself ask. Hungary chuckled lightly and ran her hand across a message. "This is a Memory Cave. Nations tend to forget things as years go by, so they come here to write their memories, important ones, for the future. It's great because since nations tend to dissolve, you can remember them by coming into one of these. Every nation has one," she gave me an eerie sideways glance, "everyone but you. By your current name, that is."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. I don't remember ever having another name. "Why are you showing me this?" Hungary smiled the same way whenever someone was having a yaoi moment near her, "this is the Memory Cave of the Holy Roman Empire. I believe Ita-chan comes here at night because he was Italy's first love!" A pang of jealousy coursed unexpectedly through me. First love? That hurt for some reason. "Feel free to look around, read, and regain some memories while you're here." I nodded before the words really sunk in. Hungary left before I realized it and I was left staring at the wall. What did she mean by 'regain some memories'? Shrugging, I walked around reading annotations here and there. Around the 1900's, I found one that read, "_I realized I like Italy. She's very cute and kind! I doubt I'll ever forget her." _My heart pounded in my chest and another rush of jealousy flowed. Most of the notes after that were about Italy, and I came closer and closer to the end of the tunnel. It hurt, for some reason, to that Holy Rome shared so much with Italy, especially near the very end, he had stolen his first kiss.

There was only one note left, and I realized that even though the handwriting was different from the rest, I still recognized it. France had written this last note. It was above a painting and next to a small push broom.

"_Holy Rome dissolved"_

I blinked, startled, and looked at the painting. It was of a blonde boy with blue eyes in a black cloak and tri-corner hat. He was smiling, waving as he stood in a grassy field. It was so realistic I knew only one person that could have done it: Italy. Sure enough, there was a small 'Feliciano Vargas' painted in black in the corner.

I studied the painting carefully and jumped back in shock when I looked into his eyes. I recognized them, and there was a strange passion in how it was painted, as if Italy had wanted to put all that he was inside of that deep blue. It worked. Images and clips of everything in the tunnel flooded my mind. I realize _I _am the Holy Roman Empire and spent as long as I could relishing the memory of Italy's soft lips against mine before I left to fight France. I remembered France slamming the butt of his sword on the back of my head as I lost my memory.

I ran for Italy.

* * *

><p>(Narrator's POV)<p>

SMACK! The door made a sickeningly loud noise as it slammed against the wall, making Italy yelp in surprise. Germany was a wreck. His hair was not slicked back in his usual style, but was hanging over his eyes, making Italy's heart throb in pain. He looked so much like Holy Rome at that moment that he couldn't hold back the tears welling up in his eyes.

Germany was at his side in an instant, unexpectedly wrapping his arms around Italy before sitting on the couch, the smaller nation sobbing on his lap.

"Shh," Germany shushed, stroking Italy's hair softly. "Why didn't you tell me about Holy Rome?" Italy's eyes widened. Well, he thought, he couldn't have kept it a secret forever so he decided to come clean and not hold anything back.

"B-because," Italy sobbed, "it h-hurts! You l-look so m-much like him, i-it hurts. Both of y-you are so much alike, t-too! Y-you like the s-same foods a-and the way y-you blush when you're e-embarrassed is the s-same too!"

Germany smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Italy's head. Hugging Italy closer, he whispered, "Your first love never left you. He still loves you, very, very much." Italy sniffled, "how would you know? Holy Rome is d-dead." Tears streamed down his cheeks faster than before. Cupping Italy's face in Germany's hands, Germany wiped them away from his face. Germany leaned forward, and right before his lips brushed Italy's, Germany told him what he desperately needed to know: "I _am _the Holy Roman Empire."

Italy gasped, and their lips met. If there was any disbelief before, it melted away with the familiarity of the kiss. Those same velvet-soft lips moved against Germany', same chestnut colored hair brushing against their cheeks. When they pulled away, tears still streamed down Italy's cheeks, but his smile was wider than ever.

"Ve~ I love you too!"

_**Was that good? I had actually planned a different ending, but this one popped up as I was wrighting it at school! Review, cuz I don't know what to do… i'm so sorry if this was short! It was so much longer on the screen, and it took six pages to write it out by hand!  
><strong>_

_**This has been a fanfiction by Crystal, now give me cookies!**_


End file.
